Rebelle!
by SEY-sama
Summary: Un jour, Ronald Bilius Weasley sera un rebelle. Pour cela, Il va faire l'interdit: Pactiser avec l'ennemi.


**Alors, premier OS sur le fandom HP, soyez pas sévères, siouplait! Un truc sans prétentions, écris parce qu'il me trottait dans tête. Désolé d'avance pour les possibles fautes d'ortho.**

**Je me fait l'auto-pub: J'ai une fic sur le fandom de Bleach donc si ça vous dit... Un oc masc au bord du pétage de plomb grâce aux bons soins de Yoruichi.**

**Lecteurs, lectrices, je vous aime ( même si vous laissez pas de reviews)!**

C'était un fait connu et reconnu que les Weasley et les Malfoy ne s'appréciaient pas. Il était volontiers admis qu'ils se détestaient depuis des générations. Il paraissait logique que l'on inculque cette haine héréditaire à leur descendance. C'était pour cette raison que Ronald Bilius Weasley avait décidé qu'il serait ami avec un Malfoy. En effet, Ron était un rebelle. Il avait décidé qu'il était un rebelle et comme tout bon rebelle, il se devait de faire l'inverse de ce que sa famille voulait. En l'occurrence, haïr les Malfoy.

Ron était la terreur du Terrier du haut de ses six ans. Même les jumeaux maléfiques le laissaient tranquille. De temps en temps. Ron était le sixième fils, le dernier fils des Weasley. Chaque enfant de cette famille arrivait à se distinguer des autres. Bill était cool. Charlie adorait les animaux dangereux. Percy était un "trouduc". Les jumeaux maléfiques étaient maléfiques. Et lui, Ron, était juste le dernier des fils Weasley. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé qu'il serait un rebelle. Oh, et puis il y avait Ginny aussi, mais elle, elle comptait pas, c'était une fille. Elle était la chouchou de Maman. Toute la famille était au courant que la raison pour laquelle elle avait eut six fils était pour avoir une fille. Par conséquent, Ron avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas Ginny. Ron n'avait jamais demandé à avoir une petite soeur ou un petit frère. Il en avait suffisamment, merci bien les cigognes. Ses parents devaient avoir oublié de résilier l'abonnement. Il faudrait qu'il pense à leur en parler, des fois qu'il se retrouve avec une autre machine à morve et à cris. Parce que Ginevra Weasley était bruyante. Très bruyante. L'avantage d'être la chouchou, elle ne se faisait jamais crier dessus par Maman. Les jumeaux maléfiques en revanche... Ils faisaient un concours de qui la ferait le plus crier en une journée. En ce qui concernait Ron, il n'aimait pas se faire punir, alors il ne faisait pas de bêtises. Alors, pour qu'il soit un rebelle, il fallait qu'il fasse La chose qui n'était pas à faire au sein de la famille Weasley: Avoir des relations cordiales avec l'ennemi. Sa mère avait fait, suite à une blague des jumeaux maléfiques, une liste de tout ce qu'il était interdit de faire. Et elle n'avait jamais dit ou insinué que frayer avec un Malfoy était interdit, alors il ne serait pas puni. Tout bénèf'!

Donc oui, Ronald Bilius Weasley était un rebelle. C'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu à suivre Papa au travail. Pour pouvoir rencontrer un Malfoy. Parce que Papa se plaignait toujours d'un certain Lucius Malfoy quand il était au travail. Et comme il ne pouvait pas demander à ses parents de le conduire à leur maison, il fallait bien qu'il trouve un autre endroit. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents sachent qu'il était un rebelle avant qu'il n'en soit un. Il allait leur faire la surprise. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il ne leur dise pas pourquoi il voulait aller au travail avec Papa et donc il lui fallait une bonne excuse. Cela lui prit deux minutes pour la trouver et une semaine pour réaliser son plan. Sur le coup, il avait eut peur de finir à Serpentard mais comme il avait décidé d'être un rebelle, finalement, il s'était dit que s'il y allait se serait tant mieux. Ou pas. Il y avait certaines limites à ne pas franchir. Son plan s'était quand même réalisé comme s'il venait d'une famille de serpents. Il s'était donc retrouvé à la crèche du Ministère de la Magie. Ron était parfois plus intelligent que Percy lui même. Il trouvait toujours la solution d'une énigme avant lui bien qu'il soit réfractaire à toute sorte de grammaire et mathématiques. Son plan ingénieux et complexe pour un gamin de six ans se redéroula dans sa tête.

Jamais Maman n'aurait permit à Papa de l'emmener avec lui au travail, il lui fallait donc se débarrasser de Maman. Et pour cela quoi de mieux que les jumeaux maléfiques? Mais la diversion ne durerait pas longtemps. Et même en se débarrassant de Maman, elle les aurait confiés, lui et Ginny, chez une amie. Il se souvint que Papa avait dit à Maman que certains parents laissaient leur progéniture dans une "kraiche". Ron ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était là où travaillait Papa donc c'était parfait. Il y avait donc deux objectifs: se débarrasser de Maman et faire en sorte qu'elle le laisse à la crèche. Pour le premier, il fallait que les jumeaux fassent quelque chose de grave, de très grave. Suffisamment pour que Maman ait honte de dire à ses amies pourquoi elle voulait déposer ses deux plus jeunes rejetons chez elles, Percy étant capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Ceci conduisant au deuxième objectif. Il faudrait que la diversion prenne la journée. Il avait trouvé. Maman avait hurlé sur Papa quand elle avait trouvé la Ford. C'était l'une des choses sur la liste de Maman. Ron avait compris que Papa avait fait une bêtise avec la Ford et que si c'était découvert, il serait puni. Si les jumeaux maléfiques partaient en balade avec la Ford, cela prendrait bien la journée à Maman pour leur mettre la main dessus et comme personne ne voulait être puni, elle serait obligée de le laisser là où travaille Papa. Restait à persuader les jumeaux maléfiques de faire la fameuse balade. Pourquoi pas en leur disant qu'ils arriveraient au Pays imaginaire s'ils volaient jusqu'à l'étoile du matin? Tout cela en deux minutes. Le plus compliqué avait été de convaincre les jumeaux maléfiques du bien fondé de leur expédition.

Il se trouvait donc en compagnie de sa soeur à la crèche du Ministère. Maman l'avait réveillé, très énervée, et les avaient déposés ici en promettant maintes morts à leurs aînés. Ron se sentit coupable. Un peu. Comparé à l'excitation qu'il ressentait à devenir pour de vrai un vrai rebelle, la culpabilité était minime. Voire inexistante. Aujourd'hui serait le jour où Ronald Bilius Weasley allait devenir un rebelle! Il allait commencer en faussant compagnie à la godiche qui voulait qu'il colorie un dessin tout moche. Il lui fit un grand sourire qui faisait fondre toutes les amies de Maman quand il voulait une autre part de gâteau, et lui dit qu'il allait chercher une feuille pour lui dessiner des fleurs aussi belles qu'elle. Il n'avait jamais compris exactement en quoi ces paroles lui permettaient d'avoir presque tout ce qu'il demandait. Il s'était dit que c'était de la magie. L'empotée chargée de son épanouissement personnel rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et lui répondit par l'affirmative en lui faisant un sourire de parfaite crétine. En descendant de sa chaise, il se dit qu'il avait raison en se disant que les filles étaient toutes nulles. (NDA: Je suppose que tous les gosses ont ce genre de réflexions sur le sexe opposé, alors me frappez pas!) Il se dirigea vers l'armoire se situant juste à côté de la porte. Porte malheureusement fermée à clef. C'était trop bête. Il se fit violence pour ne pas frapper cette maudite porte avec ce qu'il y avait dans cette armoire de ses deux. Il revint donc en bougonnant et traînant des pieds face à l'empotée. Ce fut là qu'il le vit. Un enfant de son âge avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux à la couleur de l'orage. Le visage congestionné en une moue méprisante envers la pauvre sensée s'occuper de lui. Le dos si droit qu'il avait l'impression qu'il avait une barre de fer à la place de sa colonne vertébrale. Tout ce que son père lui avait dit sur eux lui revint subitement en mémoire. Malfoy. Et dire qu'il avait failli se carapater dans les couloirs sinistres alors qu'il y avait un spécimen à quelques mètres. Ron pouvait être aussi stupide qu'intelligent, parfois. Souvent même.

Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire, quoique stupide, qu'il se présenta à son ennemi héréditaire.

-Pour la dernière fois, espèce d'incompétente, je vous dit que je ne dessine, et ne dessinerais jamais, que sur du parchemin d'Ambroisie de qualité supérieure. Cessez donc d'essayer de vider vos stocks obsolètes et misérables à d'honnêtes aristocrates.

Tout ça sur un ton froid, laissant transparaître derrière la politesse apparente un mépris sans mesure. Nullement refroidit par cette attitude, Ron l'aborda en lui demandant candidement quelle différence il y avait entre un parchemin et un parchemin. L'expression faciale du jeune sang-pur aurait dû être photographiée à la moldu. Il paraissait choqué, outré, qu'un vulgaire manant idiot du village et pauvre, de surcroît, lui adresse la parole. Lui qui avait tant l'habitude de se faire traiter en Prince devait frayer avec la marmaille de basse catégorie. Une honte. Pas qu'il avait le choix, cependant. Leur manoir n'avait pas supporté la dernière expérience de Severus. Un tragique accident. Du moins, pour le reste du monde. Qui aurait cru qu'aller se promener dans le Laboratoire-interdit et mélanger cinq ou six flacons colorés dans une potion en cours de préparation aurait fait exploser l'aile Ouest du manoir? Pas lui, assurément. Un tragique accident. Sa mère étant partie chez sa famille étrangère et le manoir n'étant plus en état de l'accueillir, son père avait dû se résoudre à l'abandonner au milieu de crétins souriants comme des griffondors. Il en avait un spécimen juste devant les yeux.

-Le parchemin d'Ambroisie est le seul qui sied à ma peau délicate d'aristocrate.

Soulagée que son fardeau se soit trouvé un autre exutoire, l'empotée se tira fissa, légèrement coupable de laisser le pauvre rouquin tout mignon se faire brimer par la langue de vipère caractérielle.

-Je vois pas en quoi il est différent d'un autre parchemin.

-C'est parce que les gens du commun ne sont pas capables de distinguer de la soie du velours.

-C'est quoi la différence?

-La soie c'est soyeux et le velours c'est doux.

-Mais les deux sont agréables à toucher, alors c'est pareil.

L'argenté pinça les lèvres d'agacement.

-Mais non! C'est pas pareil! C'est comme dire que le bleu roi et le bleu persan sont pareils parce qu'ils sont tous les deux bleus!

-Mais si y sont tous les deux bleus, alors pourquoi ils sont différents?

-Les nuances, inculte, les nuances.

-Y'a aussi des nuances dans la soie et le velours?

Draco Lucius Malfoy songea à abandonner pour la première fois de sa courte existence. Impossible de lui faire comprendre la moindre chose aussi élémentaire que la délicatesse d'une texture. Il soupira. Si seulement... Mais oui! Draco Lucius Malfoy n'abandonnait jamais. Surtout pas devant un abruti. Et il avait le moyen infaillible de lui faire comprendre ces subtilités.

-Dans le bureau de mon père, il y a pleeiiinnn de robes de différentes textures! fit-il en écartant ses bras. Du lin, du coton, de la dentelle, du cachemire et même de la soie! Et un Malfoy n'écrit que sur du parchemin d'Ambroisie de qualité supérieure!

-Mais le bureau de ton papa, il est dehors, non? Alors comment tu comptes y aller? demanda le futur griffy avec un sourire en coin.

-A pied, voyons. Quelle question stupide! déclama Draco avec suffisance.

-J'ai déjà essayé de sortir, la porte est fermée à clef.

-Il suffit simplement de demander avec courtoisie. Chose dont je suis sûr que tu t'es exempté.

Et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna! Il commençait à lui courir sur le haricot, le Malfoy! Ron comprenait pourquoi son père se plaignait tout le temps.

Il assista avec délectation au refus catégorique reçu par ce dernier. La mine qu'il faisait en constatant que son exigence n'était pas satisfaite était hilarante. Il ne se géna donc pas pour exploser de rire sous son nez. Inutile de dire que Draco en fut vexé. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en un "humpf" et tourna la tête, boudant. Finalement, le Malfoy, il était amusant. Il se calma et s'approcha de lui, lui demandant:

-Dis? Tu veux bien être mon ami? Je veux être un rebelle.

Où était le rapport? De toute façon, son père lui avait dit que les amis, ça n'existaient pas. Qu'ils n'y avait que des alliés plus ou moins fiables et temporaires ainsi que des ennemis, tout aussi fiables et temporaires. Dans quelle catégorie le rouquin se rangeait-il? Son père lui avait aussi dit de se faire le plus vite possible des connaissances utiles. Autant s'entraîner avec lui.

-D'accord. Tu veux qu'on joue à quoi?

-'sais pas.

Un blanc, puis:

-Et si on allait dans le bureau de ton père?

-Et comment on y va?

-Avec ses pieds. Quelle question stupide.

L'argenté plissa les yeux, peu habitué à ce que l'on se moque de lui. Le rouquin reprit:

-Laisse moi réfléchir. La porte est fermée à clef. La clef se trouve dans une des poches de la moche.

-Qui?

Ron montra du doigt la pauvre chargée de les surveiller.

-Oh! L'incompétente. Je vais dire à mon père de la renvoyer.

-Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de lui piquer sa clef.

-J'ai remarqué, en arrivant, qu'elle t'aimait bien. Si tu lui montre un de tes dessins, elle sera distraite et je pourrais la lui voler.

-T'es trop petit pour l'atteindre.

-Même pas vrai, d'abord! C'est toi qu'est trop grand!

-Moi au moins, je ressemble pas à une fille!

Il s'agissait là de La chose à ne pas dire en présence de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-QUI C'EST QUI RESSEMBLE A UNE FILLE, TRONCHE DE BELETTE!?

Le dernier fils des Malfoy était susceptible, l'air de rien.

-COMMENT TU M'AS APPELE, SALE VELANE!?

Le dernier fils des Weasley aussi, apparemment.

Ils se jetèrent dans un bel ensemble l'un sur l'autre avec des cris de rage dignes d'un chihuahua. Ils se mordaient, se griffaient tels des chatons enragés. S'envoyaient des coups de poings, de pieds, de genoux, de coudes là où ils le pouvaient. C'était un vrai bazar. Il fallu dix minutes aux éducateurs pour détacher les deux gladiateurs en herbe. Ce ne fut que quand ils mentionnèrent leurs parents respectifs qu'ils se calmèrent. Hors de question que son père apprenne qu'il s'était battu comme le plus méprisable des moldus. Hors de question que Papa lui enlève l'opportunité de devenir pour de vrai un vrai rebelle. Sans prendre en compte le fait que Maman lui aurait décollé la tête du tronc.

Ron n'était pas un lâche, il était un rebelle. Il prit donc sur lui et alla voir sans intention belliqueuse son ennemi héréditaire.

-Moi, je veux être un rebelle!

-Alors sois gentil et va devenir un rebelle en dehors de mon champ de vision.

-T'es méchant.

-C'est pas vrai, d'abord. Mère m'a toujours dit que j'étais adorable!

-Ma maman, elle m'a toujours dit que les serpentards mentaient tout le temps.

-Père il m'a dit que les griffondors étaient des abrutis naïfs, incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leurs nez!

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord!

-Si, c'est vrai!

-Non, ça l'est pas!

-Si!

-Nan!

-SI!

-NAN!

-MAIS VOUS AVEZ FINI, OUI! SALES MORVEUX, LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE VOUS VOUS ENGUEULEZ, JE VOUS ENVOI SUR MARS A COUPS DE PIED DANS L'CUL!

Sur Mars? Wow. ça valait presque le coup. Presque.

-Faîtes cela et mon père vous virera.

-P'têt, mais au moins ça me soulagera, grogna le quinquagénaire grisonnant et ventripotent.

Soulager. TILT! Ron eut une illumination.

-VEUX FAIRE PIPIIII!

-Tous les mêmes, ces morveux... Et bah t'attendras!

-Maiiiiis! J'vais exploser!, se dandina le rouquin.

-A votre place, j'éviterai de me fournir du travail supplémentaire, comme éponger une flaque d'urine, par exemple, rétorqua négligemment le blond en regardant ses ongles manucurés.

Un grognement pour la forme, puis:

-C'bon. T'as gagné. Viens par là, l'morveux.

Les deux sales gosses le suivirent dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais là, toi?, remarqua le moustachu d'une voix bourrue.

-Voyez comme je suis adorable. Je vous évite la tâche ingrate de faire un aller retour supplémentaire.

Ron tira la langue à l'aristocrate en herbe. Ce dernier lui faisant une grimace. Le premier enchaînant par un geste obscène. Ceci enclenchant le début d'une bataille silencieuse.

Tout à ses moqueries, Ron oublia son plan, consistant à s'escamoter dès que leur geôlier aurait le dos tourné. Arrivant devant les cabinets, Ron se fustigea mentalement mais en profita quand même.

-Mais qu'est-ce t'attends, bougre de scroutt!?

-Ceci, monsieur, n'est pas digne de ma qualité.

-Tu sais ce que j'en fais, d'ta qualité?!

-Vous la prenez en considération et me trouvez des cabinets à la hauteur de ...

-Mais petit comme t'es, tu va jamais en trouver! intervint candidement le rouquin.

-Moi au moins j'ai de quoi m'en payer!

-Moi, j'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour...

-MAIS C'EST FINI, OUI?!

Silence. Pendant cinq secondes. Reprise des hostilités sous la vue de joues rougissantes et d'une moustache fournie frétillante. Explosion imminente bien que totalement ignorée par les bambins. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de la vue de l'homme payé pour les surveiller.

-Par les bretelles de Godric! Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ces petits crétins? Si je leur met la main dessus, ils vont m'entendre.

Petits crétins ayant accidentellement glissé sous les lavabos lors de leurs houleux échanges. Ils profitèrent que leur geôlier leur tournait le dos pour exprimer au mieux les idées de Salazar. Autrement dit, prendre la tangente avec vélocité. Ils coururent dans les couloirs jusqu'à en perdre haleine et ne s'arrêtèrent que quand il n'y eut plus personne dans les dits couloirs. Ils étaient perdus.

-On s'est perdu, déclara laconiquement Ron.

-Un Malfoy ne se perd jamais! Il prend juste un itinéraire différent.

-On avait un itinéraire?

-Oui... je veux dire non... peut être.

-Encore plus précis que Percy.

L'argenté le foudroya du regard.

-En bien ouvre la marche, si tu es si sûr de toi.

-Je pensais que tu n'étais pas perdu?

-Je ne le suis pas!

-Alors, où est-ce qu'on va?

-Dans le bureau de mon père!

-Et c'est dans quelle direction?

-Par là! décida arbitrairement l'argenté.

Ils continuèrent donc à errer sous les indications fumeuses du nobliau. Ils croisèrent des adultes pressés qui ne firent absolument pas attention à eux, montèrent et descendirent des escaliers apparemment oubliés des employés et, plus important, s'amusèrent à leurs dépends. Il était incroyable le nombre de farces dont étaient capable de créer leurs petits cerveaux. Ils se firent poursuivre plusieurs fois et ne durent leur salvation qu'à leurs petites tailles. Les grandes personnes avaient tendance à se cogner à leurs chaises et bureaux. Ils recroisent leur geôlier et furent incapable de ne pas éclater de rire devant sa mine furieuse. Inutile de préciser qu'il les repéra et les coursa. Ce fut définitivement moins marrant. La peur les prenait aux tripes, leur envoyant les images de torture et d'humiliation qui suivraient s'ils se faisaient attraper. La déception de leurs pères respectifs étaient la vision la plus motivante. A aucun moment ne leur vint à l'esprit qu'ils devraient à un moment ou un autre rentrer chez eux et que leurs parents seraient forcément mis au courant de leur évasion.

Le monstre allait les rattraper. Cul de sac à droite. Adultes hargneux à gauche. Ogre derrière. Ascenseur devant. Le choix était vite fait. Ils s'engagèrent dans la cage dorée et appuyèrent sur tous les boutons, totalement paniqués,comme l'exprimait si bien Draco.

-OnvamourrirOnvamourrirOnvamourrirOnvamourrirOnvam ourrirOnvamourriiiiiir!

Ils virent au ralenti les portes se refermer tandis que leur poursuivant tendait sa main griffue vers eux, un effroyable sourire sadique aux lèvres. Les deux victimes se serrèrent convulsivement l'une contre l'autre, dans un vain espoir de se rassurer mutuellement. Millimètre par millimètre, les portes se fermaient. Millimètre par millimètre, la main s'approchait. Suspens intenable quand tout à coup...

-DING!

...les portes se fermèrent.

Ils restèrent pétrifiés, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, pendant de longues secondes avant qu'un autre DING! ne retentisse dans l'habitacle. La série de boutons les avait conduit à un étage on ne peut plus sinistre. Le couloir face à eux était plongé dans la pénombre et on pouvait entendre au loin des pleurs de femme. Ce fut donc avec naturel que Ron dit:

-Cooooooool!

La curiosité des enfants n'est pas que légendaire.

-Humph! C'est rien par rapport à mon manoir. Y a des cachots dans mon manoir!

Draco considérait qu'il était inutile de préciser que le dit manoir avait été à moitié pulvérisé.

Les deux aventuriers s'armèrent de leur inconscience et partirent en exploration de l'Etage Maudit. Vagabondant de ci et là, ils finirent par arriver devant une porte fermée à clef.

-Un Malfoy n'est jamais sans ressources! déclara Draco sans avoir la moindre idée de comment se sortir de ce guêpier.

-Papa m'a montré un jour comment ouvrir une porte fermée.

L'argenté reniffla de mépris devant la méthode de toute évidence moldue*. Le rouquin sortit de sa poche le larcin obtenu par un généreux employé du Ministère. Un coupe-papier ornémenté. Quelques essais puis la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce circulaire comportant des dizaines de portes. Les portes tournèrent autour d'eux. Aucune chance de retrouver la porte par laquelle ils étaient passés. Nullement inquiétés, le fripons essayèrent la porte en face d'eux, prête à faire découvrir ses merveilles aux deux chenapans. Ils entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant le contenu de ladite pièce. Un amphithéâtre. Avec au milieu une arcade de pierre. Y était accroché un voile se mouvant par un vent inexistant. Murmurant des choses les faisant frissonner de peur.

-T'as peur?, fit la voix chevrotante de Ron.

-Pas du tout, fit celle glapissante et aiguë de Draco.

-Ah ouais? Bah approche si tu l'oses.

-Toi d'abord.

-J'lai dit en premier.

-Et alors? Si t'y vas pas, c'est que tu es un lâche.

Prenant une grande inspiration et espérant que ce ne soit pas sa dernière, l'aspirant rebelle s'avança et descendit les marches. Arrivé à la moitié et pétrifié d'effroi, il lança à son compagnon d'infortune:

-C'est qui le lâche, maintenant? Tête de vélane.

S'empourprant devant l'insulte, ladite tête de vélane s'avança précipitamment jusqu'au malotru. Il le fixa de ses yeux gris et descendit de deux marches, le défiant implicitement d'arriver à la fin avant lui. Accompagnés de rugissements et d'éclats de rire, les deux gosses sans cervelles arrivèrent au pied de l'arcade. Fixant tour à tour le voile et leur ennemi héréditaire, ils déglutirent au même moment. Le murmure s'amplifia soudainement. Horrifiés, ils ne purent s'en écarter avant que quelque chose ne traverse l'arcade. A leurs petits pieds, se trouvait un homme immobile, statufié dans une mimique surprise. Il était tombé sur le dos, comme s'il avait trébuché avant d'atterrir ici.

-Je crois qu'il a été stupéfixé, annonça Draco.

-Tu sais comment on dé-stupéfixe quelqu'un?

-Avec une baguette, se moqua le nobliau.

Ne faisant absolument pas attention à la langue de vipère, le rouquin essaya de s'emparer de la baguette de l'inconnu enserrée dans sa main.

-J'y arrive pas, gémit il.

-C'est parce que tu t'y prends pas comme il faut.

A son tour, l'argenté essaya de lui subtiliser l'objet. Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis arrêta d'essayer de lui faire desserer les doigts et poussa simplement la baguette.

-Tout est dans la finesse, s'enorgueillit le Malfoy.

Pointant la baguette vers l'homme, il resta quelques secondes immobile avant que son camarade d'aventures ne lui demande si, effectivement, il connaissait le contre sort. Devant son absence de réponse et constatant qu'il le foudroyait du regard, il supposa que non.

-Donne la moi.

-Nan. C'est moi qui l'ai délogée, c'est moi qui lance le sort. Et de toute façon, toi non plus tu connais pas la formule.

S'ensuivit logiquement une bataille pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de tenir l'objet de pouvoir entre ses doigts. Ron, plus habitué aux affrontements fraternels en ressortit vainqueur et l'autre bouda dans son coin. Le futur rebelle tenta un sort que Maman utilisait souvent pour annuler un autre de ses sortilèges.

-Finite Incantatem!

Et là, miracle, l'homme prit une grande inspiration douloureuse. Sans doute le fait d'être tombé sur le dos. Ecarquillant les yeux comme des affamés remplis de curiosité, les deux gosses le fixèrent comme s'il passait sous des rayons X. L'adulte, quand à lui, regardait les environs comme une bête chassée, totalement paniqué et déstabilisé. Son regard s'arrêta plusieurs secondes sur le voile d'où il venait.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

Puis il éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement. Rire qui se bloqua dans sa gorge dans un gargouillis quand il remarqua enfin les yeux bleus et gris curieux. Il se retourna pour voir le voile et revint sur les gosses.

-C'est impossible, fit il avec un peu plus de force.

L'homme brun aux mêmes yeux gris était on ne peut plus stupéfait.

-Vous avez rajeuni! C'est incroyable. Ron, où est le reste de l'Ordre? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi?, demanda t il au fils de sa cousine.

Les bambins, ne comprenant rien, restèrent silencieux. Quelques secondes. Avant de le harceler de questions telles que "D'où tu viens?" "Comment tu t'appelles?" "T'es un sorcier?" "C'est quoi ta couleur préférée?".

-Temps mort!, rugit le plus âgé des intrus. Je m'appelle Sirius, non je ne suis pas marié, oui je suis un Black, je viens d'ici, oui je suis un sorcier, non je ne suis pas un "monstre de Frankenstein", je n'ai aucune idée de comment je suis arrivé là, et rouge! Non en fait or! Finalement rouge. On va dire un mélange des deux.

-Humpf! Griffondor, reniffla le futur serpent.

-Qu'est-ce t'as contre Griffondor, tête de vélane?, fit hargneusement le rouquin.

S'ensuivit une bagarre sous les yeux éberlués de l'adulte.

-Eh beh, je suis pas dans la bouse de dragon, fit celui-ci en se frottant la nuque.

Remarquant que sa baguette gisait à terre, il la ramassa. Voulant vérifier quelque chose, il s'approcha du voile. Il arrivait à entendre les cris de Harry et le ricanement sadique de sa chère cousine. Sirius Black déglutit difficilement.

-Ne me dîtes pas que cette chose est une porte temporelle?, murmura l'ancien détenu.

-C'EST VRAI?!, hurlèrent les futurs ennemis, oubliant tout de leur querelle.

Une avalanche de questions menaça de l'étouffer.

-Temps mort! répéta t il. Vous allez d'abord me dire en quelle année on est.

-1986! gueulèrent les angelots.

-10 ans, murmura l'autre. Mais ça veut dire que si je traverse encore une fois, je pourrais sauver James!

Sur ces paroles intelligentes, le griffondor accouru jusqu'à l'arcade et passa au travers. Il y eut un silence de mort dans la salle.

-Ce type était encore plus crétin que les jumeaux démoniaques.

-Encore plus que Crabbe, approuva en hochant la tête l'argenté.

En effet, quelle preuve avait il qu'il ne retournerait pas à une époque largement antérieure à celle prévue? Aucune. Conclusion, ce type était un inconscient à tendance suicidaire, autrement appelé crétin.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de s'éloigner de la chose malsaine et de trouver le bureau de Malfoy père. Après maintes et maintes essais, ils retrouvèrent la porte d'entrée et reprirent l'ascenseur. L'exploration des étages reprit donc.

Au bout de plusieurs heures et après avoir chapardé plusieurs sandwichs, les deux fripons arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau tant convoité.

-Un jour, moi aussi je travaillerais ici, dis Draco.

-Moi, je suis un rebelle, et les rebelles, ils font pas comme leurs pères! Donc je travaillerais pas au Minimistère!

-On dit Ministère!

-C'est pareil!

-Non ça l'est pas!

-SI CA L'EST!

-NON!

-SI!

Leur discrétion finit par attirer le propriétaire du dit bureau. Lucius ouvrit violemment la porte. Son visage sévère se détendit quand il vit son rejeton.

-Que fais-tu ici, Draco? Ne t'avais-je pas déposé à la crèche ce matin?

-Euh... si Père, mais...

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voulais du parchemin d'Ambroisie de qualité supérieure pour dessiner, expliqua t il piteusement.

Réprimant un sourire devant son air contrit, l'adulte soupira. Il les fit entrer et chercha dans un tiroir une liasse de feuilles. Pendant ce temps, l'acteur en herbe chipa une écharpe en soie de son paternel. Discrètement, il essaya de détacher une partie du tissu du fauteuil face au bureau en chêne. Ron, pendant ce temps, s'extasiait du décor. Etaient accrochés au mur plusieurs photos et diplômes. Un petit squelette alambiqué ornait son bureau, ainsi que des plumes de différentes formes, couleurs et longueurs. Tout transpirait le luxe et tout ce que Ron pouvait penser était: "Trop claaaaaasse!"

Malfoy se tourna vers la chair de sa chair et lui tendit le précieux parchemin. Quand le blondinet l'eut prit, il lui demanda:

-Draco? Une rumeur court dans le Ministère comme quoi il y aurait des enfants qui saccageraient le fruit de plusieurs mois de collaboration inter départementale. Est-ce toi?

Mortifié, Draco ne put répondre. Comme tout griffondor qu'il était, Ron prit courageusement et stupidement la parole.

-On fait que se balader dans les couloirs et embêter les méchantes personnes qui ont pas voulu nous donner des bonbons.

Son visage d'habitude si hautain et inexpressif se fendit en un sourire de conspirateur. Les observateurs auraient put voir une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux noirs.

-C'est le département des affaires internes. Quand je pense que ces sales cafards ont osé sous entendre que je versais et recevais des pots de vins! C'est tout bonnement scandaleux! Je ne reçois aucun pots de vins! Moi, un aristocrate, avoir besoin d'un soutien financier?! C'est un scandale!

-Ca veut dire qu'on peut continuer? intervint son fils prodigue d'une petite voix.

-Mais bien sûr Draco, fit il avec un grand sourire. Ah. Et si tu pouvais aller faire une "balade" dans les bureaux de la Justice Magique, je t'en serais gré.

-Oui Père, fit le concerné cérémonieusement.

Et les deux chenapans s'en allèrent vers de nouvelles aventures sous le regard bienveillant du politicien. Avant de se charger de la mission confiée par son paternel, Draco montra les échantillons de tissus à son camarade. Ron put enfin mettre un nom sur les matières délicates et déclara qu'il préférait la soie. Son comparse fut d'accord avec lui. Prit d'une impulsion qu'ils regretteraient tous deux dans quelques années, le jeune Weasley s'approcha doucement de l'héritier et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

-Elles sont comme la soie, intervint candidement le rouquin.

-Les tiennes ressemblent à du papier de verre, grogna l'autre en rougissant légèrement.

Le concerné lui fit un sourire stupide et l'entraîna vers les bureaux de la Justice Magique où ils firent de leur mieux pour saboter tout leur beau travail.

Quand Arthur et Molly Weasley eurent vent des frasques de leur plus jeune fils, ceux-ci étaient tellement préoccupés par l'évasion des jumeaux maléfiques qu'ils ne firent que réprimander l'aspirant rebelle. Aspirant qui avait décidé de ne plus être un rebelle. Puisque, s'il en devenait un, il ne pourrait pas travailler au Ministère comme son papa et donc il ne pourrait pas revoir le jeune Malfoy auquel il n'avait pas demandé son nom. Ronald Bilius Weasley allait devenir un homme politique comme Maman les détestait, comme ça, il ne serait pas comme Papa mais il ne serait pas un rebelle non plus. Et il pourrait continuer à embêter les gens avec son ennemi héréditaire.

C'était un fait connu et reconnu que les Weasley et les Malfoy ne s'appréciaient pas. Il était volontiers admis qu'ils se détestaient depuis des générations. Il paraissait logique que l'on inculque cette haine héréditaire à leur descendance. Ou pas.

*J'ai une excellente explication: je sais que quand Harry a essayé ça n'a pas marché mais raisonnons en sorciers. Quel sorcier digne de ce nom penserait à utiliser autre chose que la magie pour forcer une porte? Avez vous déjà lu des sorciers avec des clefs? Non puisque leurs protections sont MAGIQUES. Pourquoi une serrure? Peut être parce qu'ils utilisent des portes à l'origine moldues puis les ensorcellent. Non parce que, vous voyez des sorciers dont le taf c'est de créer des portes? Bref, tout ça pour dire que quand les Langues de plomb ont découvert l'une de leur salle avait été forcée, ils ont décidé de pallier à cette faille dans leur sécurité. TADAAA! C'était l'explication à deux balles que l'auteur a trouvée pour que deux gosses arrivent à entrer. Tout ça parce qu'elle voulait que son perso préféré apparaisse.


End file.
